


Sire's Return

by Wren_ofthewildwood



Series: The Old Guard Vampire AU [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Blood Drinking, Everything between Joe and Nicky is loving and consensual, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Whump, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_ofthewildwood/pseuds/Wren_ofthewildwood
Summary: Nicolo's maker is back to claim him, and he doesn't care what Nicolo wants.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Vampire AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913227
Comments: 27
Kudos: 162





	Sire's Return

**Author's Note:**

> For the request from Granadina to have Nicolo's sire be Keane and have some power over Nicolo! And for AgentInfinity's request that Nicolo's sire shows back up and they fight him! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \--
> 
> This is the last prompt I was planning on so if you want more of this au, please leave ideas in the comments!

Nicolo pulled back from his meal for the evening, settling the man against the wall of a back alley. He usually preferred to leave them somewhere safe and familiar if possible but tonight he felt antsy and on edge. Eager to return home to his lover. They often hunted together these days but Yusuf had been content to stay in and draw, and Nicolo had urged him to do so while he went out to sate his hunger.

Now making his way back the feeling was only growing worse. He felt like he was being watched, but when he looked around there was no one there that he could sense. He ran down a few alleys and leapt across rooftops but the feeling did not abate. Finally he stopped, whirling around in a circle with a snarl. “Who’s there!?” He shouted.

“Well, well, looks like you turned out better than expected…” A man emerged from the shadow of a chimney two roofs away and Nicolo froze, blood freezing in his veins at the sight of the man who’d turned him.

“You…” He breathed shakily.

“Nicolo, it’s been a long time. I don’t remember if I ever properly introduced myself. I’m Keane and I’m here to take you home.”

Nicolo took a step backwards, eyes locked on Keane who took a step forward to match. “No, you left me in my grave. You should leave.” He said fighting the feeling of helplessness that had come over him since Keane had stepped into the light.

There was a flash of movement that had Nicolo stumbling back but not fast enough. Keane gripped his jaw with one hand, mouth twisted into a fanged grin. He pressed his face to Nicolo’s neck and took a deep breath, scenting him, and Nicolo squirmed wanting to jerk away from him but unable to break his grip. “I didn’t expect to find you quite so well adjusted, but now I see why. You found another vampire to teach you, to claim you. But you’re mine Nicolo. You belong to me.”

Nicolo finally found the strength to pull away with a snarl. “No! I’m not yours!” 

“You think because another vampire fucked you, that you belong to him? I made you, Nicolo. Now yield to me.” The last command came out on a low growl and it made Nicolo gasp at the sudden feeling like he’d been punched in the chest. His hands shook and his legs felt weak. Keane stepped forward and Nicolo couldn’t move away. Keane gripped the hair at the back of his head and leaned in. “Yield to your sire, Nicolo.” And unable to stop himself he tilted his head to the side baring his throat, Keane’s fangs sinking deep as he bit down. 

\---

Yusuf was growing worried as the moon hung lower in the sky, showing the morning was coming quickly. Nicolo had said he would be out briefly to feed and then come straight home and it shouldn’t have taken anywhere near this long even with unexpected delays. He paused in his pacing and grabbed his coat, he couldn’t wait any longer. If Nicolo was in trouble he had to find him. He wrote a note for Nicolo to find in case he returned while Yusuf was out looking and then headed for the rooftop. It would be easier to scan the streets from above and Nicolo often traveled by the rooftops as well, so he might pick up his scent.

The longer it took the more panic threatened to overtake him and he struggled to remain calm. If he did not find anything soon he would go to Andy and Quynh for help. 

He leapt onto another roof and that’s when he smelled it, Nicolo’s blood. He dashed to the spot where small spatters of dark red could be seen on the rooftop and overlaying it was the smell of another vampire. He let out a loud snarl at the thought of some other vampire touching his Nicolo.

He breathed in deeply, scenting the air, and then bolted for the side of the roof. He wanted to run as fast as he could but he had to stop frequently to pick up the barest scent of Nicolo on the air, desperate not to lose the trail now that he had it.

By the time he could tell he was closing in, the moon was dipping low in the sky and he knew he was running out of time before he’d have to give up and find shelter for the day. But finally he arrived at an abandoned, decrepit sprawling home where the scent of the strange vampire lingered. This must be where he’d made his den.

He burst in through the front double doors and right in the wide open foyer sat a vampire he hadn’t met before and kneeling at his feet hunched over was his Nicolo. The stranger had his fingers tangled tight in Nicolo’s hair, which fell in a curtain hiding his face from view.

As soon as he stepped inside he could see Nicolo go tense as bow string, neck straining to lift his head, he just managed to tip his head up enough to see Yusuf and his lover could see those beautiful blue green eyes, rimmed red from tears. 

“Release him,” He demanded, voice cold as ice. The strange vampire just laughed, jerking Nicolo’s head up and back, revealing his throat baring gashes from a messy vampire bite.

“So you’re the vampire who thought he could take what didn’t belong to him. I’m Keane, Nicolo’s sire and I’m not going to give him up.”

“You’re the bastard who left him to fend for himself. He is not yours to claim, and you lost your rights as his sire the moment he had to claw his way out of his own grave.”

“Is that so? Well I suppose I didn’t give you enough to rise very quickly, but they must have had a very fast funeral for you.”

Yusuf snarled in warning. “Let him go. Now.” He growled, eyes glowing and fangs bared. Keane growled in answer, but his eyes were lit up with sadistic pleasure. 

Yusuf leapt forward and Keane was there to meet him, both of them snarling and grappling as they rolled across the floor and slammed into one of the walls. Keane got in a lucky hit to his face and Yusuf kicked him away, both of them snarling at the other in an angry display of dominance as they shifted to circle each other. 

Nicolo struggled to stand, using the plush torn up armchair Keane had been sitting in to help drag himself to his feet. Keane’s feeding had weakened him enough that the bite to his throat was still sluggishly bleeding, and his Sire’s claim on him had also taken its toll as he fought against the instinct to submit to the vampire who’d made him. 

Yusuf and Keane clashed again, blood spattering in their wake and Nicolo watched on with fear in his eyes. Both vampires seemed evenly matched, and Nicolo hated that his own blood had given Keane an edge that made it so. 

Keane got in a lucky hit, slashing across Yusuf’s throat with sharp nails and then kicking him across the room into a wall that collapsed under the force. “Yusuf!” Nicolo cried out. Keane had a blade in his hand that shined silver as he crossed to where Yusuf was still healing, pulling himself from the wreckage of the wall. 

Nicolo forced himself to move, stumbling across the last bit of distance between them. He grabbed at Keane’s arm, falling to his knees, as he pulled it down away from Yusuf. Keane snarled at him and sent him sprawling with a kick to his face. 

Keane yanked at his hair, ripping a few strands from their roots, as he forced Nicolo to bear his throat to him.

“No!” Yusuf yelled as his throat finished healing. He wasn’t quick enough to stop Keane from sinking his fangs into Nicolo’s throat. He roared and ripped Keane away from his lover, following him down to the ground. “You shouldn’t have done that,” And then he sunk his fangs into Keane’s throat drinking deep and messy as the other vampire struggled. But he was no match for Yusuf in his rage.

He finished feeding, the other vampire moaning weakly and then he ripped Keane’s head from his body, leaving him dead on the floor. He rushed to Nicolo’s side where he was gasping on the floor.

“Nicolo. Nicolo, my beloved. It’s alright,” He got his hands under Nicolo’s back and cradled him to his chest.

“Yusuf….are you okay?” Nicolo murmured weakly.

“Sshhh, I’m fine, amore. You’ll be alright.” He tore open his wrist and brought it to Nicolo’s lips. “Drink, habibi.”

Nicolo sunk his fangs into Yusuf’s wrist and let the blood flow into his mouth, hardly pulling from the vein. Yusuf pressed a kiss to his forehead, holding there for a moment as relief flooded him. He’d been so worried, but his love was safe now. 

Nicolo pulled away with a soft sigh, licking over Yusuf’s wrist as he healed. “Grazie, Yusuf”

Yusuf stood, picking up Nicolo in his arms in a bridal carry. Nicolo managed a weak smile, still tired even after feeding, letting his head rest against his lover’s shoulder.

“We’re alright, my darling. I’ll take you home now.” Nicolo nodded against his shoulder and trusted his love to get him safely home.

**Author's Note:**

> Habibi - beloved/sweetheart in Arabic  
> Grazie - Thank you in Italian  
> \-------
> 
> Constructive critique and suggestions are welcome. Requests/ideas for more of this AU are welcome too!
> 
> Comments encourage me to write and feed the creative beast, even just "!!!" or "<3"! And I will always respond to show my appreciation!
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
